The Red Queen
by emmapetran0990
Summary: PART OF MY SHORT STORY COLLECTION. Through the blood and the gore of vampire politics, Emma found her one salvation, her one love, but forces threaten to rip them apart again and again. Will Emma's reign as queen of the vampires and community of supernaturals last or will her family's appetite for destruction reign hell upon earth? AU/OC
1. Deathbed

**Here's my new story, The Red Queen. This story is not canon so don't expect much of the storyline from the show or books, even some of the relationships are different. Emma's backstory is also different from Blood Queen. Enjoy! I have a good feeling about this one. Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries show or books. I don't own any of the characters except my OCs.**

* * *

Pain. Agonizing pain. It was all Emma felt as she lay in her bed. The humid wind blowing through the open windows of her safe house in Rio de Janeiro reminded her of the flames that scorched her in the twenties. The flames that had left her bedridden, marring her body with ugly, flaking, red scars. For ninety years, Emma had laid in this bed, hoping beyond hope her coven, her vampire children, would find a way to cure her paralysis. She couldn't see, couldn't touch, couldn't speak. She was trapped inside her own body. All she could do was remember the tears and the screams. All she saw now was what she had become and what she had lost. Emma had long come to the realization that the emotional pain of her existence crippled her more than her physical wounds ever had.

Before she had succumbed to the torture that befell a burnt vampire, she had given her coven one last order. Find her husband at all costs. Find Damon as he was the only one who could save her. And so far…they had been utterly useless. They had told her as far as they knew he was dead, but Emma knew better. Her small sliver of hope that he was alive was the only thing keeping the spark of her dark soul burning, that kept her from succumbing to the final death. The story of Damon and Emma was a twisted, dark one. A love story that stretched millennia. However, to understand their story, you must know her story. The story of the Red Queen, Emmalyne Mikaelson.

_550 BC – The Persian Empire_

One week had passed since the Persian's victory against the army of the Greeks. Led by Mikael Mikaelson and his eldest daughter, Emmalyne, the Queen of Persia, the Greeks had run home with their tails in between their legs. However, when Emmalyne had returned home she had been met by a most unpleasant surprise. Wolves. Hundreds of wolves pillaging her home, feeding upon her people. Blood ran through the streets and screams echoed through the citadel walls.

Known for her valor and determination in battle, Emmalyne attempted to massacre the wolves with her father by her side. But the wolves were too numerous and strong. It didn't take long for the beasts to overcome them and finally take a chunk out of Emmalyne's side. Even mortally wounded, Emmalyne continued to fight through the wolves until she reached her limit at the fountain of the palace square. On the precipice of death, a shadow hung over Emmalyne. She looked up and saw a man. A man with black wings. An angel of death, she thought.

"You are a strong one. Your desire to live and fight is most admirable."

"Dying to wolves. It is disgraceful," Emmalyne croaked, a fire burning in her eyes.

"Would you like to live, Emmalyne the Bloody?"

"I will not survive these wounds."

"What if I told you I could take the wounds away? I could make you…immortal, but it comes at a price."

"Which is?"

"You would lust for the blood of God's unpleasant creations. You would desire the blood of your own kind. Humans. You would exist as one of the many supernatural creatures I have made. Could your conscience handle that?"

"My conscience?" Emma laughed. "Obviously you have not seen me in battle. Emmalyne the Bloody holds no conscience. I have no use for it. I have cast it away."

"I see," the angel chuckled as he placed his glowing black hand on Emma's chest. "You will be the first of many. Your family, your people, will create a race superior to that of humans. Homo Nosferatu Vampyris. The vampire. The Ancient Ones who will rule over the rest of the supernatural Community. There will be consequences though, brave Emmalyne. A wooden stake carved from the ancient white oak tree to the heart can kill you and you will not be able to bear children. However, the Phoenix blood that I'm imbuing in your veins will protect your darkness from the heat of the sun."

"I don't care," Emma gasped as her wound knitted itself together. "I only wish to live along with my people."

"And you shall. You shall be the darkest queen of the night. The Queen of the Vampires," the angel said as the surrounding Persians became filled with the same black magic as Emmalyne. "I have saved your life and the lives of your people. Use my gift well, child."

"What is your name, angel of Death?" Emmalyne asked as the man began to walk away.

"I have many names. But one you will know me by in the future that awaits you is Lucifer. The Fallen Angel of God and ruler of Hell. I look forward to the day when I meet you there, dear Emmalyne." And with a cruel smirk, Lucifer melted into the ground as Emmalyne, her family, and the remaining Persians rose from the streets, craving for blood. Their queen had just made a deal with the devil. The vampire race had been born.

_336 BC – The Persian Empire_

Over two hundred years had passed since the day Emma, her family, and the Persian people had been turned into vampires. Over that time, Emma had firmly established herself as the Queen of not only Persia, but the vampires and supernatural community. She had brought the Mediterranean world to its knees, her only real enemy being the people of Macedon. Ever since his rise to power, Alexander the Great had proclaimed he would extinguish Emma and her Immortal Army.

In Emma's throne room in the Persian palace at Susa, Emma threw another human body to the floor, blood dripping down her chin, black veins pulsing around her eyes. She wiped the blood away when her father entered the room.

"Is it just me or is the taste of a human's blood starting to go stale? Where did this batch come from?"

"Cyprus, I believe," Mikael answered.

"Hmm. Next time, bring me some Egyptians. Their taste was quite…unique."

"I'll try to remember that the next time I see more of our kind slaughtered by Alexander's life mission."

"Ugh. Not this again, father. We've talked about this. Alexander is nothing. Just a mere human."

"Daughter, our spies have brought troubling news concerning the new king."

"And what about the poor little fool? He has no hope in the world of defeating us when he does not even know where our weaknesses lie."

"I am afraid he has found out we have a weakness for fire."

"What! How!"

"At this moment, Alexander is only consolidating his power, but he managed to capture a few vampires passing through his territory."

"I strictly ordered all vampires to steer clear of Alexander's territory! How did this happen!"

"We are still investigating the matter, but I believe it is a moot point. He experimented on the vampires he captured, torturing them until they talked. They were young. It didn't take long for them to spill their insides, literally and figuratively. I believe Alexander will be planning an attack on Granicus in the coming months."

"Let him take Granicus."

"What! Have you gone mad!"

"I have been unable to assess Alexander's skills in battle personally. I will take Dominic with me to Granicus and during the battle, I will come up with a proper course of action."

"Why not take him right now! We could kill him in an instant!"

"Father, it was you who taught me not to be hasty! What do you think would happen if we killed the king of Macedon unprovoked? Do you think his people would just lie back? No, it would lead to an uprising! I would like to refrain from a massacre if possible."

"It was you who told me humans are nothing but cattle. Don't tell me you've grown soft, daughter."

"Not at all. Humans. They hate us and wish to kill us, but yet we cannot survive without them. That is Lucifer's curse. If we wish to survive, we must rise above the mindset of barbarians. I will go with Dominic to Granicus. Was that all you wished to speak with me about?"

"No. I believe it's time you became a sire." Emma groaned. "Be reasonable, Emmalyne. Factions against you rise within the empire, especially the Ouroboros Clan founded by your brother, Niklaus."

"Let little brother do as he wishes," Emma chuckled. "He is still a child."

"I believe you are not taking the threat he poses seriously, darling. He plans to overthrow you."

"And how is that? The order of succession clearly dictates that if I were to die, Elijah would take the throne."

"You know Klaus has no problem spilling blood. If you were to sire a vampire, his ambitions would be crushed. He would no longer be able to take the throne."

"Unless he killed all of our family and the vampire I sired."

"Emmalyne," Mikael chided.

"I shall consider your recommendations. I promise, Father."

"You are my dearest daughter," Mikael said, placing his hand against Emma's cheek. "I hate to see you so alone. I have Esther and Isobel, but you…don't you think it's time you considered taking a mate. Dominic has proven himself more than worthy."

"When I take a mate, it will be on my own terms. I share an affection for Dominic, but not a love that will last for my eternity. He is a dear friend, nothing more, nothing less."

Two months later, Dominic and Emma were present at the battle of Granicus. It was a bloody battle and Emma was intrigued by the man who led the charge. Not Alexander himself, but a young warrior named Damon Salvatore. Hiding in the tree lines of the forest, Emma watched as he waded through the blood and gore of conquest.

"Dominic, tell me about the man leading the charge."

"Damon Salvatore. He's the brother-in-law of Alexander."

"Really?" Emma asked, intrigued.

"Yes. His sister, Rose-Marie, is married to the king."

"Interesting. What else do we know about Damon?"

"Little, but I do know he despises the king. Alexander treats his sister poorly, like a common whore."

"Then why remain loyal to a king who disgraces his family name?"

"I do not know. But it appears the man is to be no more. Our forces are too strong for him." Emma looked to the battlefield and noticed Damon had fallen to the ground, his side having been pierced by a spear. Emma then walked out of the woods, her lips curving up. She had come up with a brilliant plan. "Where are you going?"

Emma didn't answer. When she reached the top of the hill, she allowed her voice to echo through the town, "Enough!" Soldiers on both sides ceased fighting and looked to see the proud woman speaking to them. The vampires kneeled in reverence. "I believe my children have shown those of Macedon that we will not be taken so easily. Your numbers have been severely depleted and I suggest that you all retreat and tell Alexander that I am open to negotiations, but do not think that just because I am a woman I will be treated as someone inferior. I will not be treated in a manner that has befallen his wife, Rose-Marie. Now go!" And with that the Macedonians retreated, leaving their dead in the field.

With a gust wind, Emma sped to the side of Damon. Emma tampered down her blood lust as his wound gushed with the fluid that sustained her life. She looked curiously at the handsome man, raven hair framing his face.

"Come to finish me off?" Damon groaned, opening his blue eyes.

"On the contrary. I have come to give you a gift," Emma said as she removed the spear from his side. Damon growled in pain.

"You certainly don't have much finesse, woman."

"In battle no. My…finesse is in other skills," Emma replied as she bit her wrist. "Drink."

"Why?"

"You will die if you don't."

"Why are you saving me?"

"You intrigue me. You remind me of myself when I was human. A long time ago I was on my deathbed after a battle and I was given the breath of life once more. Now you are in a situation that echoes my own. You ask why? But I ask why not? Now drink. Before it heals." And with that Damon's lips met Emma's wound and he drank and drank until he succumbed to darkness.


	2. Dirty Work

The amber light of dawn peeked through the sheer curtains of a bedroom in the royal palace of Susa. Damon slept peacefully in the room until a blond woman entered the chambers. His eyes opened sleepily as he heard water being sloshed around in a bowl.

"Who are you?" he rasped.

"My name is Titania, my lord. I am one of Her Majesty's handmaidens. She asked me to look after you during your stay. I have provided you with water to clean yourself up and some new clothing."

"Where am I?"

"One of the guest bedrooms in the Palace of Susa, my lord."

"Are you a…vampire?"

"Oh good gracious no," Titania laughed. "I am another beast entirely. A harpy. The Queen of Harpies in fact. And before you ask, you have not turned into a vampire. You are still human. As a matter of fact, you are quite the envy of the court."

"And why is that?"

"You are the first Her Majesty has ever given blood to. It is quite the honor. I'll let you wash up."

"Where is the Queen?"

"Outside. In the morning, she plays with her brothers. You can take the steps by the terrace if you'd like to see her now."

Damon rose from the bed, washed his face, and put on the new clothes provided him before stepping outside into the sun. He was puzzled as to why he was here…why he was still alive. As he walked down the steps to the central atrium of the palace he witnessed Emma sword fighting with her younger brothers, Klaus and Elijah. Her other brothers, Kol and Finn, were watching on the sidelines.

"Come on, Katerina. Our sister is fighting our brothers again," said Rebekah, Emma's baby sister, as she and Katerina stood by Klaus and Finn.

"Oh look. Our sisters have arrived," Elijah smirked.

"Watch our fast approaching victory, Emmalyne," Kol added as Emma fended off both brothers' attacks gracefully. Damon didn't think he had seen a more beautiful woman.

"Oh really? You hesitate to attack me as it is. I'm afraid to inform you that Katerina and Rebekah," said Emma as she cut the two brothers' belts in two, "…have come to laugh at you." Emma's head turned when she heard clapping from the staircase. She slightly smiled when she saw Damon.

"That was most impressive, your Majesty," Damon complimented.

"Lord Salvatore. You slept well I presume?"

"Very."

"Emma, you allowed a human to stay in your wing of the palace!" Klaus yelled.

"Brother, inside voices please," Emma softly chided.

"He should be dead, sister! Humans are never allowed inside the palace walls, not unless they're food!"

"NIKLAUS! You are being rude! Don't make me tell Father about the shadow pixie you've been whoring around with." Klaus' mouth dropped open in shock.

"How did you…"

"As long as you live in my house, I will know everything you do. Now apologize."

"My apologies," Klaus muttered disdainfully.

"Lord Salvatore, I'm sure you're starving. Let me escort you to the kitchen. I'm sure one of our chefs can whip something up for you."

"If it pleases your Majesty."

"Why don't you go on ahead? The hallway to the kitchen is that way. Finn, a word?" As Damon headed toward a hallway that led into the palace, Finn was at her side at once. "Keep an eye on Klaus while our guest is here. I don't trust him not to do something reckless."

"As you wish, sister."

"Your brother does not like me much," Damon remarked as Emma caught up with him.

"He still clings to the old fashioned ways of my kind. And he's young. He has much to learn about the ways of the world."

"Something troubles me, your Majesty."

"You question why you're here. Why you're alive? Why I saved you?"

"Yes."

"That answer is simple. You are alive because I wish it," said Emma. She continued when she noticed Damon's shocked expression. "I cannot deny what I am and I am not one for fancy words, Damon of Macedon. Don't expect such things from me."

"It is a rare thing to meet a woman so…"

"Blunt?" she suggested.

"Yes, blunt," Damon smiled.

"When I was born, blunt was a value to be achieved. It made us different from most of the other girls," Emma said, resting her in the crook of Damon's arm. He stiffened. "Do I frighten you?"

"I've heard the stories about you. I know I should be frightened, but I am not."

"Good. You have nothing to fear from me," Emma said as they finally reached the kitchen. "Oh, Alaric?"

"Your Majesty," a sandy brown-haired man greeted.

"This is my friend, Damon Salvatore of Macedon. He is human. Could you prepare something for him to eat quickly?"

"Of course, your Majesty. Would a bowl of fruit suffice, my Lord?"

"That sounds wonderful." Alaric quickly left to gather the food. "Is he a vampire?"

"No. A werewolf."

"A werewolf? I never realized so many unimaginable creatures resided here. First a harpy and now a werewolf."

"Welcome to my world. It is a fascinating world indeed," Emma replied as Alaric came back with a bowl of peeled pears, apples, and oranges. "Eat and I shall talk business with you." Damon nodded in response. "You and I share one thing in common. Our hatred of Alexander of Macedon."

"I do not know what you speak of. I love my king."

"I am very old, Damon, and I am well connected. I know when you're lying. Your heart skips a beat and I've also heard the rumors of how he treats your sister, Rose-Marie. I could help you gain vengeance."

"In return for what?"

"Get your king to stop killing my kind. He has nothing to fear from us."

"I hardly believe that. We are your food."

"Humans. You always fear what you do not understand. Give me today. I will show you our history, how we live, our government. I will answer any questions you have."

"Alright. I don't see why not? But am I prisoner here?"

"Of course not. You are a guest and under my protection. No harm will come to you here."

After Damon finished eating, Emma took him to the royal library and led him to a book encased in glass. She removed a key from a fold in her dress and opened the chamber.

"Welcome to the Archives. Not many see these walls. This is the book of our history. Not only vampires, but every other supernatural creature that exists. You see, I rule over them all. I was turned into a vampire two hundred years ago. I was on the verge of death, having been fatally wounded by a werewolf. I was given the gift of vampirism by an angel who not only turned me, but turned my family and my people. As we lived through the ages, we formed a complex system of government to rule over our children, those that are vampire and those that are of the Community.

"We created eight clans. The Vehementi founded by my brother, Kol, the Speculum founded by my sister, Rebekah, the Notitia founded by my brother, Finn, the Pulchra founded by my brother, Elijah, the Sanguinem founded by my sister, Katerina, the Ouroboros founded by my brother, Klaus, the Sicarius founded by my dearest friend, Dominic Valencia, and the Madelia Almuta founded by myself. All these clans play a role in our society. For example, the Vehementi are instrumental in providing the main fighting force of our armies. You see, Lord Salvatore, we are quite civilized."

"Yet you still kill humans."

"Only those that are deserving of it. Make no mistake, Damon. I am what I am. I cannot change that. When I first became a vampire, I was a monster. I killed without compunction. It didn't matter who, but then I realized if we are to survive this world, we must not treat humans like cattle to be harvested. We must co-exist. There are some who do not agree with this philosophy."

"Let me guess. Your brother Klaus?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Klaus leads the largest movement against me. His Veritas Society. Do you understand, Damon? I have bigger problems than Alexander's thirst for war. My own brother threatens the very fabric that has built an empire that has lasted two hundred years."

"I understand your predicament and you have my sympathies. I have a younger brother as well. I don't know how I'd react if I knew he was plotting against me."

"Come. There's something else I'd like to show you." Emma then took Damon to her bedchambers where a man was chained to the floor.

"What is this?" Damon asked.

"If we make a deal, I want you to know exactly what you're getting into. You have seen my human face, but it is a façade. This man here is my dinner. He raped and killed two girls in a village in Egypt. Now he faces punishment. Death," Emma murmured as her face changed and she attacked the man draining his blood. Emma then turned around, facing a nervous Damon. "This is what I am. I sent a messenger after the Battle of Granicus to Pella, to open negotiations with your king. He has, albeit suspiciously, agreed if we return you to him. I'd like you to be an ambassador between our two empires."

"But?"

"I want you to spy on him. Tell me every move he's about to make. Try to convince him that we aren't enemies. And then when Alexander has relaxed enough, believing we aren't as much of a threat, feel free to have your vengeance."

"Many in Macedon know about how he treats my sister. The first suspect they'll look at is me. I'll have no choice but to run with my brother and sister."

"If it comes to that, my home is always open to you. As an ambassador to my queendom, you gain immunity. None of the vampires or other members of the Community can touch you. You will be safe. And if that isn't enough incentive for you to agree, I'm sure I could arrange for other…pleasurable pursuits," Emma said, flashing Damon a seductive smirk. Damon tilted his head, surprised.

"What did you have in mind?" Emma then moved closer to Damon, removing the brooch holding her dress together. The white material of her dress fell to the floor, leaving her in all her naked glory.

"This."

"You are unlike any queen I have ever met," Damon whispered, placing his hand against her cheek.

"Is that a yes?"

"What I'm committing is treason, but I find I cannot deny a queen as tempting as you. You had me the moment you fed me your blood." His lips then mashed against hers and they tumbled onto her soft bed.


	3. What Have You Done

Three months had passed since Damon had agreed to the terms of Emma's deal. In that time, a tentative truce had been declared between Persia and Macedon. Damon along with his sister, Rose-Marie, and his brother, Stefan, had been appointed by the king to send tribute to the Queen of Persia as a symbol of friendship.

"Well, what is she like, brother?" Rose asked Damon as their horses neared the palace.

"She's clever. I think her military history has proven that and she is the epitome of stoicism, but underneath that facade, I can see she is a kind, warm, and gentle woman," Damon replied after a moment.

"You like her in other words?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, I like her," Damon said, rolling his eyes, "More than I dared hope."

As soon as the three humans entered the main courtyard of the palace, a red headed vampire and a few stable hands greeted them.

"We welcome you to Persia. I have been appointed as your escort. My name is Sage Mikaelson."

"I wasn't aware Emma had another sister," Damon remarked.

"I am only a sister to the Queen through the bonds of marriage. I am the wife of her brother, Finn. The Queen has asked that I escort you to the throne room so you may present tribute in front of the Council. Lodging has also been prepared for your stay with us."

"Excellent," Damon replied as he dismounted.

As the four of them walked inside the palace walls, two servants carried a large chest behind them. When they walked into the throne room, all of the council members as well as Emma's family were present. The wind was knocked out of Damon as he witnessed Emma perched upon her royal throne, swathed in thin, red silks. He knew she was trying to tempt him.

"Lord Salvatore, it is a pleasure to see you once more," Emma greeted. "I presume the two humans you have brought into my court are the brother and sister you speak so highly of."

"Yes, Your Majesty. This is my younger brother, Stefan, and my younger sister, Rose-Marie, the Queen of Macedon."

"It is lovely to meet you all, especially another queen. You have my sympathies concerning your plight with the king."

"Your Majesty is most gracious," Rose replied, blushing slightly.

"The king would like to present tribute to your Majesty in recognition of our truce," Stefan interjected.

"100 bars of gold and silver and the finest linens and jewels Macedon has to offer," Damon added.

"This tribute is most acceptable," Emma replied, sending Damon a flirtatious grin, which Katerina immediately caught. Over the few months, Katerina had developed an affection for Damon, an affection she knew would lead to her death if Emma were to ever find out. "I have a surprise for the three of you. At all great events in Persia, it is customary for a dragon brawl to be initiated. I would be most pleased if you three would attend."

"We would be honored to see such a historical event come to pass, your Majesty," Damon said before bowing and sending Emma a flirtatious leer of his own.

One hour later, Damon and his family were led to a stadium just outside the palace walls.

"Where is the Queen?" Rose asked Elijah as she sat down.

"Did you not know? The Queen will be participating herself in the battle. It is a rare event indeed for you to witness my sister like this. The last dragon brawl I witnessed her in was over one hundred years ago. Your brother must have made quite the impression," Elijah replied. And with that Kol appeared in the middle of the stadium his voice announcing the opponents.

"I would like to present to this esteemed audience, Dominic Valencia, Head of the Sicarius Clan, and his mount, fire dragon Arella." From the skies, a dragon with a vampire sitting atop it landed in the right side of the stadium. The crowd clapped. "And his opponent, my dearest sister, Her Royal Majesty, The Queen of Persia, Vampires, and the Community, Emma Mikaelson, Head of the Madelia Almuta Clan. Her mount, the shadow dragon Slade." A blaze of bright black fire was shot into the stadium, amusing the crowd, as Emma landed on the left side of ground. Her dragon's black scales and horns sparkled as the fire descended. He viciously roared as the crowd cheered. "The rules of tonight's brawl are simple. The first one to yield…loses. Fighters, are you ready?"

Emma and Dominic both pulled out their swords and Kol flashed out of the stadium as Emma twirled her sword in her hand.

"Begin!" Kol shouted.

Emma and her dragon did not move as Dominic circled her, preparing for the perfect moment to strike.

"Come, Dominic. Tell me you're not afraid to fight a woman," Emma taunted as she slashed her sword toward Dominic. His dragon was quick enough to retreat from the blade.

"You always were impulsive."

"That's what makes me so likeable." For several minutes, Emma and Dominic continued with their banter until Dominic grew serious, sending strike after strike Emma's way. She managed to parry them all. However, throughout his strikes Dominic didn't realize he was backing himself into a corner.

"Now, Slade!" Emma suddenly yelled. With her quick command, Slade shot up into the air. Dominic looked up into the sky, but the harsh sun blocked his view. Emma appeared to have disappeared.

His dragon moved into the center of the arena and grew tense when Emma's blade was propelled toward her. Dominic became even more shocked by Emma's battle tactics as Emma flew from the sky, Slade trailing behind her. Summoning a minute amount of vampire strength, Emma knocked Dominic off his dragon, propelling his sword away. As Slade occupied himself with Arella, Emma stood up, gathering her bearings.

"I believe old age as made you crazier!" Dominic yelled. Emma laughed in response.

"What do you say, Dominic? Hand to hand?"

"As you wish, my queen." At vampire speed, the two opponents met each other with a series of punches and kicks. Emma's graceful movements amazed Damon as she jumped over Dominic, sending him a kick in the back. It seemed Dominic had the upper hand though as he drove Emma toward a corner. However, Emma quickly put him in his place, sending Dominic a roundhouse kick. Noticing the glint of her sword out of the corner of her eye, Emma quickly grabbed it and brought it to Damon's throat from behind.

"Your dragon is down, Dominic," Emma said as Slade roared, Arella pinned beneath him. "My blade is at your neck. What do you say, old friend?"

"I yield."

"Who reigns supreme in the skies and on earth?"

"You do, my queen."

"Long live the Queen! No surrender, no retreat!" the crowd roared in applause. It was in this moment that Damon realized if King Alexander had continued with his plans, he would have been met with utter defeat. With dragons and who knows what other creatures at her disposal, Emma could conquer the world if it pleased her.

"The winner of tonight's dragon brawl, Her Majesty, The Queen!" Kol yelled.

Later that evening after the banquet, Damon entered his room, not realizing there was a woman naked in his bed. When he locked the door and turned to the bed, he saw Emma lounging across the mattress, lust swirling in her eyes. In an instant, Damon was upon his lover kissing her.

"Hmm. I missed you so much, my love," Damon murmured in between kisses. Shivers ran up Emma's spine. If there was anything Damon was good at, it was satisfying her carnal needs.

"It was torture without you here. Tell me you still desire me," Emma said, threading her fingers through Damon's raven hair. Their eyes locked and the longing to be inside each other claimed both of them.

"Always," Damon growled as he brought her lips to his in a searing kiss.

"I love you, my Damon."

"And I love you, my Emmy," Damon whispered before giving her a deep kiss as Emma's hands quickly began to disrobe him. Laving hot kisses down her neck, Damon's strong yet gentle hands massaged her breasts. "I'm going to take you again and again tonight."

Emma moaned at his words and the sensation of his body against hers. Every whimper and moan that left her sweet mouth drove Damon mad.

"God, you're so beautiful," Damon murmured as his kisses moved down her neck and the valley of her breasts to her stomach, hips, and inner thighs. If there was one thing Emma knew about Damon, it was that he knew how to kiss a woman. His lips were drugging and he kissed with every part of his soul.

When Damon pulled away, he turned her onto her stomach. Emma gasped in surprise when he moved her layers of dark waves to the side and let a finger trace down her spine, starting at the nape of her neck to the small of her back. She melted into the pillows, sighing at Damon's ministrations when his lips replaced his finger. While she focused on the lips kissing down her spine, Damon's hands moved underneath her, reaching for her breasts and drawing her back to his chest.

"Oh, Damon. Please. Take me," Emma moaned as he kissed her neck and shoulders before flipping her on her back. Damon kissed up her thighs as his fingers slid into her hot core.

"Oh, God. You're so good at that," Emma moaned after he licked the sensitive flesh. Thrashing under him, he absorbed her wanton response. She was gorgeous, like a goddess. She tugged at Damon's hair pushing him closer to her rolling hips, desiring more of his fevered touch. Damon spread her legs wider, gaining deeper access. Biting her clit, Emma's orgasm washed over her.

She stretched out on the bed, panting, as Damon removed his fingers from his love and watched her femininely nectar soak into his bedding. Damon instantly grew harder if that was even possible. Emma pulled Damon to her for a hot, raw, passionate kiss as he buried his hard member inside her. They both moaned at the feeling of being wrapped up in each other so completely.

"I love you," Emma whispered.

"Tell me again," Damon whispered as Emma wrapped her legs around Damon and they began to move at a deliciously slow pace.

"I love you," Emma replied playfully as she pushed him onto his back and thrusted into him when she felt him still. Damon moaned loudly.

"I love you too, my little minx." As they ground into each other, Emma ran her hands over his chest, feeling every inch of skin this man had to offer.

"Oh, Damon. More. Give me all of you," Emma cried when her lover hit the one spot inside her that could completely undo her. Damon hadn't seen Emma in weeks and he was going to make sure she would remember this encounter.

As they rocked together, Damon sat up and still in a sitting position, he penetrated her deeply. Hitting her g-spot, moans sputtered from Emma's mouth. She couldn't control it. Damon knew they were both close as their bodies dripped with sweat. Quickening his pace, Damon tugged her to him and Emma sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Damon!" Emma yelled as Damon's seed shot threw her, both of the young lovers reaching their climax. As Damon gazed at her lovingly, Emma knew he was the only thing that had been missing from her life. He was the only one who could make her like this. Untamed and liberated.

After Damon eased out of her, they basked in the afterglow of their intense lovemaking, Emma resting her head on his chest and nuzzling his neck. His blood sang to her, but she felt no desire to drink from him. It's not that she didn't enjoy drinking his blood. She was just so satiated right now she didn't feel the need. This was perfection. She knew it was wrong to love Damon. The only thing she could truly offer him was an eternity. But at the moment, she couldn't bring herself to care. Damon had given her back what she had lost over two hundred years ago, the day she was turned. The humanity that she had denied herself and a love that consumed her. Damon was her savior even though she knew she was far beyond saving. She _needed_ Damon, was desperate for his touch and affection. He reached parts of her soul that she didn't even know existed. He loved the good parts and the bad parts. Loving Damon gave her a sense of freedom that she never thought she would have.

"Did I tell you how much I missed you?" Damon smirked.

"I think you made your point," Emma giggled. "You should have my blood again. I've felt the tie growing weaker lately." Emma reached for a dagger on the bedside table made a cut on the inside of her elbow. Damon instantly drank. Emma's blood was quite addicting. When Damon separated from her blood and the wound healed, Emma collected herself and left Damon's room in only a purple robe. "Bye," she whispered before closing the door.

As Emma turned to the hallway, she was glad it was empty. Her hair was a mess and her cheeks were flushed. It would have been obvious to any passerby that she'd been bedded. The only one who knew of her relationship with Damon was her faithful handmaiden, Titania, and Emma wanted to keep it that way. Emma quickly walked down the halls to her quarters, her robe fluttering around her before she noticed Katerina out of the corner of her eye.

"Emma? May I have a word?" her sister asked.

"Of course."

"You really think you're quite clever, don't you? Using your feminine wiles to snag the elder Salvatore. Did you really think I hadn't noticed?"

"And did you really think I hadn't noticed your desire for what's mine, Kat?" Emma returned. She looked down the hallway to make sure no one saw her before she slammed Katerina into the wall, holding her hands behind her back in a vice grip and forcing her face into the wall. "Let me make something clear, dear sister. I am older than you, which means it would be very easy for me to rip you to pieces. You'd be wise to reconsider your affection for Damon. The last time someone spoke to me like you just did I ripped out their tongue. And you should know. You were at the trial. Damon's mine." Emma broke Katerina's wrist further proving her point.

When she reached the end of the corridor, she finally arrived at the large wooden door that led to her room. She opened the door and was surprised to see Dominic on her terrace, a glass of blood wine in his hand.

"So this is why you no longer come to my bed? You seek company in a _human_," Dominic said, heartbroken. He had known from the looks he had seen exchanged in the throne room that Emma and Damon were more than just friends. His fears had been confirmed when he overheard their lovemaking.

"Let us not fool ourselves, Dominic. I have not come to your bed for a long time. I stopped that relationship before I even met Damon."

"He is a human, Emma. Do you know what this will do to your reputation if anyone finds out?" Dominic spat, turning towards Emma.

"Frankly, I do not care. Let people think what they like. It is of no concern to me."

"At least turn him, Emma. It would be mildly acceptable if he was a fledgling. Besides, you need an heir."

"Why is everyone so obsessed with me being becoming a sire! I will sire a child when I desire to, not because of damn vampire politics. I get enough of this from my father! I don't need it from you too!"

"I only want what's best for you."

"And let me guess. It would be you? Dominic, we were lovers once, but…no more. You are a wonderful man and I care for you, but you are not the man for me. Please accept my decision."

"I do. I just worry for you. Will you at least consider turning the human?"

"I will consider it when you can call him by his name."

"Very well. I hope Damon makes you happy." And with those last words, Dominic left the room, his soul crying for the loss of the woman he loved. With a steely resolve, Dominic headed toward Damon's room. He wanted to have a few words with Emma's human.

When he entered the room, Damon was asleep. As Dominic looked at the man, he noticed the dagger lying on the table. He knew Emma had been feeding Damon her blood and he realized that Emma was still emotionally a long way from turning a human. Dominic knew he had no choice. For the sake of his queen, his friend, his former lover, he would do what must be done. Grief washed over him as he knew Emma would never forgive him, but his mind was made up. He grabbed the dagger and plunged it into Damon's heart.


	4. Unity

Emma fell to the floor, a sharp pain tugging at her chest. She felt the loss of a life. The loss of the only man she had ever given blood to.

"Damon," she whispered. In a flash, Emma ran down the hallway. She tapped into her super speed when she heard a scream. Titania. Emma considered whether someone had infiltrated the palace walls, but quickly shook the thought away. With security as high as it was, it would have been impossible. When she arrived at Damon's room, Titania was standing out in the hallway.

"Emma, I'm so sorry," her friend whispered. Emma entered the room and her heart sank. Blood. Lots of blood. Soaked into the sheets, staining Damon's clothes, and most importantly of all on Dominic's hands.

"What did you do!" Emma screamed, pinning Dominic to the wall.

"What does it look like!"

"You killed him! You knew how I felt about him, yet you killed him!" Emma yelled, tears falling down her face.

"I did what you are incapable of doing! I turned him for you."

"We never even discussed the possibility of turning. You gave him no choice!"

"I gave him the same choice you gave us," Dominic said coldly. It was no secret Dominic hated being a vampire. He hated what it turned him into.

"You will be punished for this."

"I will gladly accept whatever punishment you wish to dole out, your Majesty. I have ensured that your reign will last for many millennia. I have done my duty as the guardian of the Queen."

"Get out of my sight. You sicken me," Emma spat, releasing Dominic from her grip as her father, mother, and siblings entered the room.

"We heard a scream. What is going on, Emmalyne?" Mikael asked. Emma only glared at Dominic.

"Her Majesty has become a sire," Dominic explained. Katerina's eyes widened in shock. "She turned this man who she claims to love."

"Is what Dominic says true, my child?" Esther asked.

"Yes. I love Damon. I turned him. I want to take him as my husband. As the King of the Vampires."

"Excellent," Mikael beamed. "I knew you'd come to your senses sooner or later. We must make preparations for the wedding immediately."

Within minutes, Dominic and the rest of the Mikaelson family were ushered out of the room, leaving Emma with her new progeny. Emma cried as she removed the dagger from Damon's chest. She watched the wound knit itself back together as she lay on the soiled bedding next to Damon, waiting for her beloved to wake, waiting to break the news. She didn't have to wait long. He coughed and his eyes opened.

"What happened to me?" Damon asked.

"You…died. The dark magic now lies within you."

"I don't understand."

"Dominic…for a while he and my father have been pestering me to become a sire, to make a new vampire. It would protect me from Klaus' ambitions. Dominic found out about us and he killed you with a dagger in the heart. I'm so sorry. I never wanted this for you. I'm so, so sorry," Emma bawled, resting against Damon's chest.

"Why are you crying, love? I hate your tears, unless they are those of happiness of course."

"You can't tell me this is what you wanted."

"Well, I would have preferred for you to have ended my human life. I'm sure you would have made it less painful." Emma attempted to interrupt him, but Damon stopped her by placing his thumb on her lip, cupping her face with the rest of his hand. "What I want is an eternity with you. And if you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever." Emma smiled, happy tears spilling from her brown eyes.

"Marry me?" she asked.

"Not even the pits of Hell could stop me." Their foreheads touched and as their lips met, they basked in their love for one another.

_One week later, the Persian Royal Palace_

One week had passed since Damon's turning. Many surprises had befallen Persia throughout the week. Out of spite, Katerina had turned Stefan and Rose-Marie. She had been severely punished by the queen for her reckless actions and the responsibilities of sire for the two vampires had been transferred to Emma. Today was a day of celebration, however, for Damon and Emma's wedding was to take place this evening.

As the morning sun rose, Damon gazed at Emma quietly in his bed. His head was propped up on his hand, his gorgeous blue eyes examining her and absorbing every part of her. The light from the sunrise gave her skin the most beautiful glow. Emma turned onto her side and anger bubbled inside Damon as he witnessed three long scars etched into her back. His fingers grazed down the blemishes lightly.

"They're hideous," Emma muttered, awake, "I wish they'd got away."

"What are they from?"

"When I was human…the scars are the last remnants of the day when the werewolves attacked us." Damon pulled Emma closer to him and kissed the start of the long scar. Emma smiled. He kissed down the wounds leisurely. His hand stroked her thigh and she closed her eyes, moaning.

"I have a present for you," said Damon, separating from Emma's skin. He reached over to the bedside table and pulled a golden locket on a light chain out of a drawer. The front featured a diamond knotted design. Overall, it was a magnificent piece. "This was my mother's. I'd like it if you'd always wear it."

"It's beautiful, but, Damon, I couldn't."

"You can. It's the only thing I have left of her and when she gave it to me, she told me to give it to the one woman I fell in love with. I think you fit that category." He swept Emma's hair aside and clasped the locket around her neck.

"Kiss me." His lips pressed to hers as they fell back onto the pillows. Suddenly, a knock came to the door.

"Yes?" Emma asked as a dark-skinned girl entered the room.

"Excuse me, your Majesty, but Lady Pearl is here to see you. She's waiting in the throne room."

"I'll be there soon. Please ask her to wait. Thank you, Bonnie. Fun's over."

"Hmm. No." She kissed Damon passionately. Several minutes later, Emma walked into the throne room, wearing a pale pink dress. An Asian vampire was waiting for her. "It's good to see you, Pearl."

"Perhaps we could speak in the courtyard."

"Of course. Bonnie, please tell my betrothed that I've stepped away?"

"Yes, your Majesty," said Bonnie as Pearl and Emma walked outside.

"I must send you my compliments, Pearl. Bonnie has been an excellent addition to my ladies-in-waiting. Having a vampire witch from the Sanguinem clan that is well versed in blood magic has proved useful."

"You must thank your sister, your Majesty. She was the one who suggested we turn powerful witches into vampires. The existence of the Sanguinem clan is all due to her."

"My sister and I are not on speaking terms as of yet."

"Yes. I heard the rumors."

"What did you wish to speak with me about?"

"As you know, we have negotiated trade with Macedon. I am one of the vampires responsible for ensuring the materials we gain are safe for the entire population of the Community."

"Yes, yes. I know of your responsibilities. Get on with it. I have a busy day today."

"This is a vial of wine I extracted from one of the barrels. Smell it." Emma sniffed at the liquid and reeled back.

"Vervain. Why is there—"

"I am told by our spies that the King of Macedon knows of what happened to his wife. He is not pleased. He marches now to our cities as we speak."

"We will crush him."

"I am afraid you do not understand the magnitude of our predicament, your Majesty. Alexander has gained allies. Thrace, The Corinthian League, Sparta, Epirus, even Illyria. And it is said the Ouroboros Clan is supplying them with weapons. We are vastly outnumbered."

"How much time do you believe we have until they strike?"

"A week at the latest."

"Good. That will give us enough time to flee."

"What?"

"I am no fool, Pearl. I knew the empire of the Persians would one day fall. Secrecy is the only way we shall survive. Spread word to all those who do not wish to attend the wedding to run."

"And then?"

"I have a dream, Pearl. One day, we will make a home for all of us. Our own safe haven. I have not found the land yet to achieve this dream, but it will happen. And when that time comes, the Community will gather once more." Pearl nodded her head in affirmation before leaving.

That night, donning a white and gold trimmed empire-line cut dress with a red sash, Emma proceeded through a temple, Mikael leading her. To the onlookers, Emma appeared to be a gracious and confident queen, but inside, she was a nervous wreck. However, when Damon's gaze met hers, everything seemed to melt away. It was only Damon and Emma in the hall as he took both her hands. The priest finally addressed the huge crowd.

"Dear friends, out of affection for Damon and Emma we have gathered together to witness and bless their mutual vows which will unite them in marriage. As you pledge to each other, we ask you do so in all seriousness, and yet with a deep sense of joy; with the deep conviction you are committing yourselves to a dynamic growing relationship of trust, mutual support and caring love. Damon, do you take Emma to be your wedded wife? Will you stand by her in sickness or in health and will you shun all others and keep yourself to her alone as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," said Damon confidently.

"Emma, do you take Damon to be your wedded husband? Will you stand by him in sickness or in health and will you shun all others and keep yourself to him alone as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"Doubly blessed is the couple which comes to the marriage altar with the approval and blessing of their families and friends. Who has the honor of presenting this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do," Mikael spoke.

"Damon, you may begin with your vows," continued the priest.

"I used to be afraid of falling in love, of giving my heart away. How could I trust a woman to love me, to give to me all I wanted to give to her? Emma, when I met you, I realized how much we could share together. You have filled my world with meaning. You have made me so happy and more fulfilled as a person. Thank you for taking me as I am. I promise to be faithful to you forever. Today I choose you to be my partner, and commit myself to you for the rest of my life."

Emma smiled, her grasp on Damon's hand tightening as she prepared to speak her vows.

"I still remember the very first time I lost myself in your eyes. You looked into me as I unto you. And what I saw there. It terrified me. I, until that point, had never seen two eyes say so much. They gave me a sensation of how delicate and fragile your heart was. Yet the darkened outline and depth of the gaze showed me the power and determination of your soul. At that very moment I knew. I knew my future had stared me in the eyes. What else can I say to you that I haven't already said? What can I give you that I haven't already given? Is there anything of me that isn't yours already? My body, my mind, my heart, even my soul. Everything that is me belonged to you long before this and it shall be yours long after this. I will follow you anywhere and everywhere you lead, hand in hand and heart in heart."

"Damon and Emma, the two outside candles burning here represent your lives at this moment. Each light is distinct, each able to go its separate way. You are two persons; each unique, complex, individual beings. From now on, what each of you has been individually, you will become together. What will touch your lives as individuals will become a part of a new unity. As each of you take a candle, carry the flame to the center candle. Let the fire represent the new unity being celebrated in this ceremony. As the one center light cannot be divided, neither can your lives. Now that Damon and Emma have given themselves to each other by the promises they have exchanged, it is my great honor to pronounce them as husband and wife,. At this joyful moment we now recognize Damon Francesco Salvatore and Emmalyne Tatiana Salvatore, King and Queen of Persia, the Vampires, and the Community."

Emma and Damon glanced at each other, anticipation and hope for their future in their thoughts.


	5. Up In Flames

She felt like she was dying in the best way possible. All her senses besieged by Damon, his distinctive scent of amber and sandalwood assaulting her. It was intoxicating. The room glowed gently from the numerous candles in the room. However, the blaze of the light held nothing to the rough passion erupting from Damon and Emma as he pounded into her from behind. It was a dance that only they knew the beat to. Hot, wet skin slapped together as they panted in sync with each other. This hunger for each other knew no bounds. One of Damon's hands threaded through Emma's wavy hair while the other enclosed her stomach, pushing her back so close to his chest she could have sworn they had melted together.

"I should take you for days after denying me of this pleasure for an entire week. You and your traditions," he growled. Ever since the announcement of their engagement, Emma had forbidden Damon from her bedchambers. She hadn't wanted to have sex until after they were married. But Damon had concocted a plan to tease her until she begged for more, throwing away all her inhibitions. He stilled inside Emma, knowing it would drive her mad.

"Don't tease me," she moaned, wanting more of his delicious torture. She was insatiable when it came to Damon.

"Say it and I'll end it all," Damon whispered, licking up her neck.

"Damon…"

"Say it!" He wanted her to wholly submit to him. If there was one thing Damon knew, it was that in the bedroom, he was king.

"Oh, God. Fuck me, Damon! Lick me! Take me hard and fast! Do whatever you want to me! I'm yours! I don't care. Just fucking set me on fire."

"Well, who am I to refuse such a gorgeous woman. I love it when you talk dirty to me," Damon purred, thrusting hard into her.

"Oh, don't stop!" Emma screamed wrapping her arms around Damon's neck, her hands threading through his hair.

"Nothing could ever tear me away from you," he growled, nipping every inch of skin he could access from this position. Emma's walls wonderfully clamped around his dick as she fell into the sensual tempest of devastation that was Damon.

"Faster! Harder!" she begged as the bed rocked.

"You'll be the death of me, woman!" Damon shook, thrusting harder and harder into her tight channel.

"That's it. Oh, that's the way I like it." All Emma knew at this moment was that she desired Damon's touch more than anything. She needed him, hungered for him. Damon's movements grew more erratic and Emma screamed her new husband's name in ecstasy as she hit the brink of destruction and pleasure. "God, I love you! More than I ever thought possible."

"I love you too," said Damon shattering with passion as he pushed her into the mattress, thrusting hard, begging his body for its own completion. He licked her neck, taking in her scent of jasmine, honey, and lilies one last time before plunging over the cliff leading to pure, unadulterated bliss. Shouting her name, Damon fell on top of her, every last drop of his energy gone, as his seed shot through her. Exiting her warm cavern, he rolled over and they both fought to regain their breath.

As they basked in the afterglow of their joyous union, the sheets chaotically covering them, Damon looked in her eyes, eyes that he could lose himself in forever. He towered over her on his elbows and swept a tangle of dark hair away from her flawless face. Knowing no words could describe the emotions swirling inside her, Emma took his hand and kissed the inside of his wrist.

"I'll love you forever," Damon said.

"Forever is a very long time, love."

"Not long enough." A playful smirk appeared on Damon's lips and he rolled over so that Emma was straddling him. With eyes turning black and a web of veins spreading, Emma spotted his carotid, entranced by it.

As his hard cock slid into her once more, she bit hard into his neck. Damon groaned in pleasure. It was the sweetest of tortures. The sensation of a vampire biting another of its kind rather than a human was an intimate experience. One not filled with pain. All that could be felt was white, hot desire. As they both found that delicious rhythm that had brought them to the brink only moments ago, Emma fed.

Damon realized she was the most magnificent creature he had ever stumbled upon. It felt like she was draining him, but nourishing him as well. Feeling his transformation overtake him as well, Damon sank his fangs into Emma's neck, completing their blood bond. The feeling was intense. They felt each other's thoughts, emotions. They felt like nothing could touch them as long as they had each other…forever.

The act of sharing blood, it was so intimate…even more than sex. They were each other's salvation. Every emotion Damon had desired was gifted to him. The moment was perfect, ageless. As they both began to reach their fill of each other, they pulled away. Damon cupped Emma's face in his hands and watched as her face returned to normal. Blood stained their lips as they kissed.

When they pulled away, they both smiled. Exhausted, Emma rested her head against his chest. Slipping out of her, Damon stroked his wife's hair, filled with emotions he hadn't felt since the death of his mother. To love so completely and be loved in return. It was all he had ever wanted.

The morning after the wedding, Emma smiled as she left the room, wanting to bring breakfast to her husband. However, as quickly as Emma had exited her room, she smelled the scent of blood. She ran into the dining hall and saw her mother's corpse lying across the table.

"Mother!" Emma screamed, going to Esther, as Rebekah, the youngest sister of the Mikaelson clan, cried over the body. "Rebekah, what happened?"

"Father."

"What?"

"Niklaus isn't father's son. Mother had an affair with a werewolf. He's Father's greatest shame. He said she broke his heart so he would break hers. He tore it from her chest as Nik watched."

"Did you see?"

"No. Nik told me. I found her here." Emma ran out of the room to search for her father. It wasn't possible. He would never do anything so heinous. Emma ran outside into the gardens and found Mikael by one of the lakes.

"Father! Father!" She ran into his open arms. "Tell me it isn't true. Please."

"I didn't kill your mother, my sweet daughter. Your brother did. Niklaus."

"What? Why?"

"Niklaus is half werewolf. She was angry with me about taking Isobel as my mistress. Esther tried to make it right though. She put a curse on the boy to suppress his werewolf side. He was so angry with her. He killed her."

"We will get our vengeance. I promise you, Father."

"No. I will get vengeance. You will attend to the needs of your kingdom. That was your mother's last wish. Esther was what held this family together. Your brothers and sisters have fled. You must keep them out of my way while I hunt Klaus down. Do you understand me, daughter?"

"I understand. I shall miss you."

"As will I. Now go to your husband and leave this place soon." Emma nodded and walked back into the house. Her heart ached with each step she took and she resolved that she would find Klaus before her father. Mikael would simply kill the brat, but Emma would torture him until he begged for mercy. Then she would sever his head from his shoulders. The red queen would exact her own vengeance.

_1920s – Chicago_

"Now calm down! That's a huge vase! Ah!" Damon screamed, escaping the heavy glass vase Emma pitched toward him. He seized her wrists and restrained her to the wall by the staircase after she succeeded to punch him in the stomach. "Ow! That hurts!"

"Good! You slept with Katherine!"

"For the record, I thought she was you. Did you know she can shape shift to look exactly like you? And the second I found out she wasn't you, I kicked her out of the house."

"That's not the point, Damon!" They separated and she threw a Grecian styled pot at him. He caught it with ease.

"Hey. This is an antique." Emma grabbed a Monet painting from the wall behind her. It was one of Damon's favorites. "Emma, stop! Can I say one thing?"

"What?" she spat.

"Do you really think I'd want to sleep with Katherine when I'm married to the most beautiful woman in the world?"

Tension rolled through the room as Emma contemplated Damon's words. Making her decision, Emma pinned Damon to the wall and kissed him with unparalleled fire. When she pulled away, she whispered, "You're very fortunate I love you. Otherwise, you'd be a blood spatter on the wall."

Smirking, Damon kissed her. No matter what he did, she always forgave him. That thought scared him the most. He was always afraid he'd cross some uncrossable line and she'd never forgive him. He'd rather die than have her hate him for eternity.

"Oh guys! House rules! No kissing in the hallway! You have a room for a reason!" Rose yelled as she walked down the stairs of the mansion.

"Sorry, we got a little…carried away," said Damon, separating from Emma's lips. "Come on. We'll be late to meet with your dear brother if we don't get going."

Emma groaned. Over the millennia, Emma realized it would be impossible to gain her vengeance without being close to Klaus so she had negotiated a truce with him. She had pretended to forgive him and as the younger brother that had looked up to her, he had graciously accepted it.

When Damon and Emma arrived at Dominic Valencia's vampire bar, Damon left to speak with his brother, Stefan, about security. Lately, vampires had made a successful enterprise out of running bars, especially with prohibition in place. Humans paid a fortune for their liquor. Emma and Damon had brought their personal guard consisting of Rose, Sage, Stefan, Alaric, and Bonnie with them in case anything went down though. A small amount of annoyance bubbled inside Emma as she witnessed Dominic. Her oldest friend had made his allegiances clear back when she ruled Persia. His shoulders sat firmly on Team Klaus. Seeing Dominic heading for a tray with drinks, Emma quickly beat him to it, grabbing the last one.

"Help yourself," Dominic said.

"Oh, I always do."

"It's good to see you, Emma. I presume you're here to see Klaus. He's not here yet. Rebekah wanted to go for a hunt. Where's Damon?"

"Behind you," said a masculine voice from behind Dominic. Emma smiled as Dominic turned around to see Damon. "So, who's good to eat around here?"


	6. Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries show or books. Only Emma and other OCs**.

* * *

As the smell of alcohol and blood wafted through the bar, Gloria belted out another song. However, Emma and Damon hadn't noticed, too focused on their new prey. As they both fed, each taking a side of her neck, a rush of thrill and love tingled up their spines. Between two bonded vampires, the act of feeding together was one of the best experiences. When Damon separated from the woman, he kissed Emma's neck and bit into the vein. Emma gasped in surprise, releasing her dinner from her fangs.

"Damon," she moaned. Eyes dark with lust, Damon released Emma and they kissed passionately.

"I see you two are still as sickeningly in love as ever," a British voice murmured. Emma sighed as she broke her kiss with Damon.

"And I see you're still a self-righteous ass," Emma replied, turning to see her brother. "It's good to see you, Klaus."

"You started the party without me."

"You're late and we got bored," Emma said as the woman she and Damon had been feeding on walked away to clean her wounds.

"Lovely establishment you have here. The humans are all so…willing. It almost takes the thrill out of the chase," Damon smirked.

"Tell me, Damon," said Klaus as Emma leaned into Damon's side. "What makes you think you're worthy of an Ancient like my sister? She's pure vampire. And you're…not."

"Don't listen to him, dear. Klaus has always been an elitist."

"And where's the rest of your family?" Damon asked. Emma and Damon knew Klaus had daggered most of her siblings. One of their objectives tonight was to see if they could glean any information as to where they were hidden.

"Well, let's see. I killed most of them," said Klaus as a human man came up to the trio.

"Where the hell's my wife!"

"I don't know. I give up," Damon chuckled.

"You think you're so tough. Hiding in your bar. Drinking your liquor. A telephone call to Chicago PD might set you straight." All three vampires burst out laughing. The idea of the police taking on a bar full of vampires was just plain ridiculous.

"Lilah! Come here for a second," Damon waved.

"Thank God. Come on. We're leaving," said Lilah's husband.

"Oh no. You're sitting," Damon compelled the man. With no choice, he sat next to Klaus while Lilah sat next to Damon.

"Damon, don't be mean," Emma smiled as her husband pulled out a pocketknife from his jacket. He cut Lilah's wrist, pouring the blood into a cup.

"I'd like you to join me for a drink," Damon said to the human as Emma smiled.

"What kind of sick freaks are you?"

"I said drink," Damon compelled. The human drank a sip of the blood. "I didn't catch your name."

"Go to Hell." Klaus laughed.

"Do you want another sip?"

"Liam. Liam Grant."

"Liam Grant. Have another sip, Liam. Finish it."

"Now I know why you picked him," Klaus said. "He knows how to have a good time."

"That was one of the many, many reasons," Emma smirked. "Oh Sage!" The red headed vampire immediately appeared. "Take these two to the coven house. They'll be a lovely dessert for Damon and I tonight."

"Yes, your Majesty." Sage read between the lines of Emma's request. All Damon had just done was an act to pacify Klaus. Sage would take the two humans outside and compel them to forget this encounter and go home. Damon and Emma did like their blood play, but they abstained from killing humans if possible. Not only because of their own humanity, but because lots of dead humans just caused problems in the long run. It was completely self-serving.

"So how goes the dhampir front, brother?" Emma asked. Throughout the centuries, Emma had been keeping tabs on Klaus. He had been trying, almost to the point of obsession, to create dhampirs, demons with a predisposition to the vampire gene. The demons were fed Ancient blood, which transformed them into a hybrid of demon and vampire.

"I'm still working out the kinks, but I'm sure with your help, we will have a new supernatural race among us in no time. I am glad you have finally come to your senses and abandoned your grudge against me, sister. I have missed you."

"I have come to the realization that we are family and family sticks together."

"Then you must help me stop father."

"That will not be an easy task."

"Have you been in contact with him?"

"Lately? No. If you gentlemen will excuse me, I need to make a trip to the powder room." Damon moved out of the booth so Emma could leave. She walked down a dark hallway toward the front door where the restrooms where, but before she could open the door she was accosted by a dark-skinned man who stabbed her with a syringe full of vervain and dragged her outside into an alley.

"Connor," Emma whispered. "How did you find me?"

"You two have been sloppy," said the vampire hunter.

"What are you going to do? Stake me? You know it won't work. I made sure long ago all the white oak trees were burned."

"But you have more than one weakness, don't you? Fire," said Connor as he lit a match.

"Don't. For your own sake, don't. If you kill me, you'll not only have the entire vampire race to deal with, but also my husband. He'll skin you alive."

"I don't think they're going to be a problem for long," Connor retorted as sirens were heard in the distance. "Chicago PD will make sure of that. Goodbye, Emma Salvatore." And with that, Connor dropped the match on Emma. Due to the vervain, Emma was helpless to stop the flames from consuming her.

Meanwhile inside the bar, a crippling pain accosted Damon.

"Damon, what's wrong?" Klaus asked.

"Emma. She's in trouble." Suddenly, bullets flew into the bar and they heard a voice yell "Chicago, PD."

"Your Majesty, we must get you out of here," said one of Damon's guards.

"I can take care of myself. Find Emma! She's in trouble!" As Sage and Rose helped Damon out of the bar, the other guards searched for Emma, but Damon was the one who found her. Dominic was near her, having extinguished the flames that had consumed her body. Damon bolted to her and embraced her. "No! Emma! Who did this to you?"

"Connor," Emma weakly whispered.

"Just hang on! You'll be fine," Damon said, though he knew his words were far from the truth. A lone tear swept its way across Emma's face as she uttered her dying words.

"I love you."

_No, no. Not her. Not my Emma. This is a dream. It has to be. She can't be dead. Not my Emmy. Please, God_, Damon thought.

Emma grew lifeless in his grasp as he hugged her tightly. She was motionless. Her hand didn't touch his face or pull him closer to her. Damon was crushed. He felt like he had been shoved into a pit of bottomless despair. Emma had dedicated all of herself to him. And now he was left with nothing but indescribable pain. He tried to will her back to him, but it was too late. Nothing could be done. When the tears came, he couldn't stop them. The floodgates had been released. Gasping sobs gripped him. He promised he'd always protect her and he betrayed that promise. He kissed every inch of her face and rocked her in his arms, sobbing. He desperately wished she'd stir. He craved Emma's love. It was the only thing that kept him alive. He was an empty, sad shell of a man without her. His whole life he had lived for her and only her, but in the end, he had failed.

"Damon," Alaric whispered, appearing behind his friend. He didn't respond. Damon was cut off from his surroundings as he relived every moment he had with Emma. Every smile, every kiss, every word. "Damon, she should be properly taken care of. We need to leave."

"Then leave," Damon snapped, his voice raw with pain. Nothing mattered anymore. Emma was dead. Swiftly, Klaus appeared and snapped Damon's neck.

"Niklaus!" Sage screamed.

"Get the king out of here!" Klaus spat. "Dominic, take care of my sister. I'm sure you will treat her with the utmost care." As he nodded, Dominic scooped Emma up in his arms and carried her away into the darkness. As he neared Lake Michigan, he heard a gasp.

"Emma?" Dominic asked shocked. "But you were dead."

"Witch. Protection spell on locket. So weak. Find Damon." Those were Emma's last words as she succumbed to the pain of her burns. Realizing he could take advantage of the situation, Dominic didn't find Damon as he'd been ordered to. He took her away from the States to Rio de Janeiro.

_Present Day, Rio de Janeiro_

Emma was pulled out of the memories of her beginning and end with Damon when she heard a door open. It was Dominic. He had brought her blood.

"I brought you siren blood today. It's said to work miracles. It may help and then we can start our future together." Dominic disgusted Emma. She had known from the beginning of her stay what Dominic had done and what his plans were. He had told her Damon was dead, having committed suicide due to his heartache, but Emma knew better. She had faith that Damon had done no such thing. And she would have felt it in the blood. She would have felt the loss of her only child. Emma pondered briefly how her friendly love for Dominic had turned into pure, ugly hatred as siren blood was poured down her throat. The blood did nothing for her wounds. Dominic sighed and then noticed the tears on Emma's face.

"You were thinking about him again, weren't you? You need to accept it, Emmalyne. It's been ninety years. Damon is no more. You need to move on."

_Oh, with you? Fat chance of that ever happening. Besides, it's not like I could move or anything. You have seriously fallen into a delusional spiral if you think anything's going to happen between us, buddy_, Emma thought.

"I'll let you rest. Maybe the siren blood just takes some time for it to kick in." Dominic then left, leaving Emma to her solitude, where all she had were her memories. It was her own personal hell.

* * *

**Please review!**


	7. Livin In A World Without You

As Dominic closed the door to Emma's room, he rested his head against the door. He was frustrated, frustrated Emma hadn't given up on Damon. She was always stubborn, but Dominic hadn't realized how much until now. Suddenly, he heard a large crash in the living room. He walked down the stairs and into the room, but it was empty. He bent down to look at a broken vase on the floor. A gun then cocked behind him, right by his head.

"Don't move," said a sultry voice.

"Hello, Sage," Dominic replied as he stood up.

"Don't try anything stupid."

"Now why would I do that?" Dominic said, raising his hands, but not daring to turn around. "May I ask why you're in my home with a loaded gun?"

"This is the Queen's home!"

"Newsflash. The Queen's dead. She's been dead for ninety years."

"Cut the crap. I know what you did. You were too antsy at the last Summit, like you were hiding something, so I had my Enforcers keep an eye on you."

"Sage, the Queen's here. She's in bad shape," said one of Sage's Enforcers.

"You've been a bad little vampire, Dominic," Sage drawled. Encouraging his transformation, Dominic turned around, attempting to kill Sage, but she shot him in the leg. He fell to the floor, screaming in pain. "Vervain bullets. Sting like a bitch, don't they? Load him up on vervain and tie him up. I'm going to see the Queen." Sage threw her gun to one of her Enforcers as she went up the stairs. She was shocked when she opened the door and witnessed the Queen in such a weakened state. She sensed Emma rousing from unconsciousness and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Your Majesty? It's me, old friend. Sage. Everything is going to be all right now. We're going to heal you and take you home."

Due to Sage's status as an Ancient vampire and her close proximity, Emma was able to talk to her friend telepathically through the blood.

_You can't move me._

"Why not?"

_If you move me, my state will deteriorate. You need to bring me Damon. Do you know where he is?_

"Stefan can bring him. Can Damon heal your wounds?"

_Yes. Please bring him to me, Sage. My heart aches for him. Please. I need my Damon._

"Shh, shh. I'll bring him. I promise. You don't have to worry about Dominic anymore. He's been incapacitated. He'll pay for what he's done to you." A tear fell out from Emma's eye and Sage caught it. Angrily, the old vampire pulled out her cell and called Stefan.

"Yeah?" Stefan answered.

"You need to bring the King to Rio immediately. The Queen's old safehouse."

"What's going on?"

"It's too despicable for me to even discuss with you on the phone. Just bring him."

"Listen, I'm not going to bother Damon with any news today of all days if this isn't of the utmost importance."

"Well, how's this for importance? The Queen is fucking alive."

"What? You're sure?"

"Well, I'm standing right next to her and she wants Damon."

"Shit."

"Get Damon's ass to Rio, Stefan! Now!"

Meanwhile, Damon was walking through the streets of Chicago when he arrived at what used to be the home he and Emma had lived in during the 20s. He still owned the house, but it had been severely neglected. He walked around the house to the gardens and stopped at a small plaque. Before Dominic had fallen off the grid, he had assured him Emma had been buried here. Damon had placed the gray plaque here a few years later and as much as he hated this city, on the anniversary of Emma's death he always visited her.

The rough stone read: Emmalyne Tatiana Salvatore, Beloved Wife And Queen. Our love is forever.

"Hey, Emmy," Damon whispered, his eyes brimming with tears. "I miss you. God, I miss you so much. This existence is hell without you. Are you happy, Emma? Wherever you are? I hope you are. You deserve it, but if you aren't I want you to know that one day I'll meet you there. I love you, Emmalyne Mikaelson." Damon was interrupted by his vibrating phone. He was severely annoyed. Everyone who knew him knew not to bother him on this day. This day was his. His expression softened a bit when he saw it was his brother. Hesitantly, he answered the phone. "You have five seconds before I hang up on you."

"Um, I just got a call from Sage. I don't know exactly how to say this so you'll believe me."

"Stefan, I'm emotionally exhausted. Whatever it is just spit it out."

"Okay. But just remember you asked for it. Emma's alive."

"What? That's impossible, Stefan. Don't you remember that night? Cause I sure as hell do. She died in my arms!"

"Evidently not. Sage is with her right now in Rio and she's asking for you. You need to leave…immediately."

"I swear to God if this is some joke, I will gut you, brother or no brother."

"Trust me. I'm just as shocked as you are. Bring our girl home, brother."

After a twelve-hour flight, Damon landed in Rio and at vampire speed arrived at a house in the mountains. He and Emma had used this house to hide from hunters when they had lived in South America. He burst through the doors of the house and saw Sage's troops with a tied-up Dominic. Sage was currently kicking the crap out of him.

"Sage, I better be in this damn heat for a good reason," Damon said, taking of his sunglasses and tucking them in the pocket of his shirt.

"Oh, you're here. Took you long enough," Sage said, cracking her knuckles. "You want a whack at him?"

"Why do you have Dominic tied up?"

"This little bastard was hiding her from us. He had been keeping Emma locked up in a bedroom upstairs. She couldn't speak, couldn't move, couldn't even fucking see! He just left her to rot, hoping he'd be able to cure her of her burns and take her for himself. Isn't that right, Dom?"

"Is what Sage says true, Dominic?" Damon asked menacingly.

"I have no excuses, my king," Dominic confessed.

"I see," Damon chuckled. "Your plan was doomed from the start, but Emma couldn't even tell you. I assume you've tried a variety of bloods to heal her."

"Yes. None of them have been effective."

"That's because she needs my blood, you idiot!" Damon said as he punched Dominic. Hard. "The blood of a vampire's child can cure any wound. Where is she?"

"Upstairs," Sage answered. "Second door to the left."

"Take him to the Pit."

"No, please, Damon. I beg of you. Anything but the Pit!" Dominic yelled.

"Do you sincerely think you are deserving of my mercy!" Damon roared, grabbing Dominic by the throat. "You have inflicted the worst torture upon me, servant! And now you will pay. Take him, Sage. I will punish him personally at my own convenience. Until then keep him confined to the Pit."

"What about Emma?" Sage asked.

"I will see to her health as well. Thank you for your diligence, Sage. You and your husband will be richly rewarded."

"There is no need, my King. It is my honor and duty to serve you. Besides, Emma is my best friend. I would do anything for her."

"Wouldn't we all?" Damon mused as he walked up the stairs and entered the room Emma had been held prisoner in for almost a century. He could have cried at the sight in front of him. Emma felt the bed dip and took in the scent of rich sandalwood and bourbon. Such a heavenly scent. A scent she would have killed for. Her Damon had come for her. Tears burst from her eyes. "Don't cry, my love. I'll make you better. I promise."

Damon delicately pulled Emma into his arms, her head resting against his chest. He bit his wrist and pushed the wound against her lips. Slowly, Emma drank and the red scars that marred Emma's body began to heal. Able to move her body, Emma brought her hand to Damon's arm and bit harder, drinking more of his life force. Faster and faster it filled her up, healing wounds of the flesh and the heart. When she pulled away, she opened her eyes for the first time in ninety years. Damon lost himself her deep, brown eyes.

"Damon," Emma smiled. Leaning her head back against her husband's chest, she looked into Damon's blue eyes, swirling with pain and happiness. Her hand cupped his face and a lone tear fell. Emma pulled his lips to hers and all the agonizing pain they had been through melted away.

"You need to rest," Damon said, brushing his nose against hers.

"I've rested for ninety years. It's long enough."

"It's a long trip back home. Rest. For me?"

"Don't let go of me."

"Never." Emma snuggled into Damon's chest, utterly content. And Damon made sure to keep his promise when Emma woke up to the smell of the ocean. Her head was tucked underneath his chin, her body pressed to his bare chest. She opened her eyes to see she was in a large king size bed that could have fit five people. A sheer white canopy fell over the old oak posts of the bed and down the sides. Her body was wrapped in a cream sheet. A yellow and white comforter had been kicked down to the foot of the bed. Royal purple curtains framed the many French doors that led to the upstairs terrace.

Ensuring she wouldn't wake Damon, Emma, in only a white slip, maneuvered out of his arms and opened the doors to the outside. She was stunned by the view, a pool with the crystal clear blue of the ocean extending as far as the eye could see.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Damon asked from behind Emma. Wrapping his arms around her, Emma rested her hands against his and melted into his chest.

"Shut up and kiss me," said Emma, turning in Damon's arms. Immediately his lips were on hers and what was once a slow and chaste kiss turned into raw passion and heat. Their hands slid into each other's hair as Damon drew her closer to him.

Emma giggled when Damon picked her up bridal style and twirled her in their bedroom before dumping her on the bed. Emma shivered as Damon peeled the silk fabric of her slip away from her, kissing the skin as he went.

"Damon," Emma moaned as he left sloppy wet kisses on her stomach and hips. Damon groaned at the sound of her whimpers.

"I missed your taste," Damon growled after he licked Emma's clit languidly and massaged her stomach. Emma moaned, grinding her head farther into the pillows.

"Bite me," she unexpectedly sighed.

Damon yielded to her request, all his senses on overload. His fangs slid into her inner thigh with ease and his eyes turned a vibrant red when Emma's blood hit his tongue. He shivered at her taste. He recalled biting her the last time they were together ninety years ago and realized she was the same—fragrant, innocent, and purely divine. He was in heaven. Damon's hand grazed over her thighs. As he stroked her core, Emma pushed into him, shamelessly squirming beneath him. He touched her in ways he only knew and it drove her mad. With Emma's moans reverberating through the room like a melody he would never tire of, Damon groaned faintly and moved one finger into her.

"Yes, Damon," Emma urged, the only thought she was able to utter. She grasped his shoulders, rocking in time as a few drops of sweat accumulated on her forehead. "Damon!" Emma cried when a second finger entered and her world shattered.

She pulled her husband's head away from her thigh and seized his lips. Sampling her own blood from him, Damon consumed her moans. He removed his hand from her so he could clutch her hips. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever witnessed—hair splayed out like a halo, perfect lips, and rosy cheeks. Her eyes shone brilliantly.

"Come," said Damon, offering Emma his hand after pulling off his black silk pajama bottoms. Emma clambered into his lap, locking her legs around his waist. Emma's eyes closed as Damon dropped kisses down the column of her throat. Skin again skin, their bodies humming in anticipation, Damon enveloped her smooth, flawless breast with his mouth. Massaging the firm bud with his tongue, Emma arched into him, wailing in bliss. Not wishing to neglect her other breast, he massaged the lone mound softly. She had forgotten how talented Damon was. After feeling dead inside for so long, his caresses made her body buzz alive. If she died right now, in this moment, she would have no regrets.

"Oh, Damon," Emma whimpered as Damon growled, plunging into her wet heat with one deep thrust.

Words couldn't describe how perfect she was for him, so tight, so warm, like she was made only for him. Emma gasped at the deep penetration. The sensation of him, after so long, consumed her and she wanted more, every part of him. Emma grinded against him and as Damon moaned and pushed gradually in and out of her, she thought if this wasn't bliss, she didn't know what was. Emma's foot pressed into the small of his back and during every movement, their skin touched. Their alignment was nothing but perfection, so gorgeous, and it lit their bodies up with an indescribable fire.

When Emma, her fangs extended, tightened around him, she clutched his shoulder firmly, and, using her free hand, she drew his lips to hers in a kiss so violent she extracted blood from his lip. She groaned at the honeyed, warm taste. As Damon sighed, the thought of Emma drinking his blood made him push into her wantonly. The first surge of pleasure claimed Emma, rocking through her. As her legs squeezed his hips, she moaned garbled words into his wet skin. Damon quaked as he yelled her name in pleasure. Hiding his face in the crook of her neck, his seed shot into her. As Damon tried to regain some trace of sanity, Emma realized she never wanted this moment of unadulterated bliss to end.

Several rounds of hot steamy sex later, Damon and Emma ended up in the bath, which overlooked the ocean.

"So where are we exactly?" Emma asked, her back against Damon's chest, her fingers intertwined with his.

"Bermuda. We own the whole island."

"Really?"

"It's our kingdom, my love."

"Wait, you…" Emma murmured, turning around to face Damon.

"I did it. I achieved your dream, to create a new home for the Community. It only took us over two thousand years." Emma's smile was vibrant.

"You are the most perfect man."

"There's so much I have to show you here," Damon mused as Emma leaned back against him. "We either use the human tourists as a food source for the vampires or blood bags which are shipped from the states. The island is divided into nine parishes, each managed by Rose, Stefan, Titania, Rebekah, Kol, Klaus, Finn, Elijah, and myself."

"And what part of the island do we reside over?"

"Devonshire Parish. We rule over the whole island though. The Community was very accepting of me taking over when that damned hunter tried to kill you."

"You've made me very proud to call you my child, my beloved husband," Emma whispered.

"I missed you so much," said Damon, turning Emma around.

"Shh. All that matters is that I'm here now." Their foreheads touched and before Damon could kiss her a bubbly blonde burst into the room.

"Damon!" she yelled.

"Yes, Caroline?" Damon groaned.

"That bloody prisoner of yours mutilated my outfit. He got blood all over it."

"Emma, I would like to introduce you to Caroline. She's…"

"Your child," Emma surmised. "I can feel it in the blood. She's a lovely girl."

"Really, Damon? You brought one of your slutty whores from the bar home? Why didn't you take her to your apartment?" Emma laughed heartily.

"She has spunk too! I like her!"

"Caroline, this is Emma, my _wife_."

"Wait, your wife as in the one that died? The Queen? I thought you were dead."

"It's a long story, dear."

"My sincerest apologies for my behavior, your Majesty. I did not know."

"No apology is necessary. And please, call me Emma. Through the blood, I am your grandmother. Formalities are not required among family. Now what is this business of a prisoner?"

"Damon has been holding Dominic in the Pit. The hellhounds are getting tired of eating out his liver. And when I went to give him blood today, he tried to kill me. He got the blood bag all over me." Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'll deal with Dominic. Take my Amex from my wallet. It's on the nightstand. Go buy yourself something pretty."

"Thank you," Caroline beamed as she skipped out of the room after grabbing Damon's credit card.

"She's kind of a pain in the ass, but she is loyal."

"I think her and I will become great friends. We can bond over our love of shopping."

"You guys are going to ruin my credit." Emma giggled. "I better take care of Dominic. I owe him a torture session."

"Ooh, can I help?"

"Uh, no."

"Damon," Emma pouted. "Fine. At least, let me watch. The guy kept me locked up in a room for almost a century. If you're not going to let me torture him a bit, then let me watch. Please. Pretty please!"

"Fine. You know I have no defenses against your puppy dog eyes. Get dressed. I have a few questions to ask Dominic before I kill him."

After dressing, the couple walked down the stairs of their mansion into the cellar. Damon opened an iron grate on the floor and the two vampires descended into a tunnel lit by torches. Screaming was heard from a door at the end of the tunnel. Damon opened the door with Emma behind him and they both witnessed a large dog with black fur and glowing red eyes feeding on Dominic's flesh.

"Alright, Zeus. That's enough. Emma and I will take it from here. Why don't you check on your pups?"

"Finally. I was getting bored with this one," Zeus murmured before prancing out of the cell.

"Hello, Damon," Dominic rasped. "Come to kill me?"

"Oh no. I have much bigger plans for you," Damon smirked, his eyes glowing as red as the blood that sustained his life.


	8. Fire With Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries show or books. I only own Emma and my other OC characters.**

* * *

With a vicious smirk, Damon backhanded Dominic. Then after he had recovered from the blow, Damon blended a punch with a kick, the force hurling Dominic into the wall, creating a substantial dent. Still unable to rid himself of his fury, he seized Dominic's head and smashed it against the brick wall.

"So now will you talk?" Damon asked. "What is Klaus up to? Many of the other races have been decreasing their amount of tribute. I want to know why!"

"What's in it for me?" Dominic asked, blood dripping from his mouth.

"You want incentive? Okay. Here's your incentive. You tell me everything you know and I won't kill you. I'll release you, but you will never come back to Bermuda ever again."

"I would take his deal if I were you," Emma spat.

"Fine. It goes back to the 20s. Did you really think that hunter was smart enough to find you on his own? Klaus tipped him off. He wanted Emma out of the way. Although, he didn't take into account that your necklace was spelled. He snapped Damon's neck so I could take you away. Get rid of you. I presume you haven't told Emma about the deal you made with Klaus."

"Klaus and I reached an agreement. If I gave him full control over St. George Parish, he would release your brothers and sisters from imprisonment."

"Why hasn't Father killed him yet?"

"As far as I know some witch spelled Mikael. Turned him immobile. I have no clue where he is," Dominic answered. "Some of the supernaturals don't like the way you've been running things, Damon. They thought you were too distracted by your grief over Emma. So they've been slowly decreasing the amount of tribute and giving it to Klaus instead. They're helping him build up his dhampir army. They've joined forces with him to instigate a coup. What's the date?"

"March 15th. Why is that important?" Damon asked.

"The coup. It's happening. Today. Right now, I'm sure he's still gathering his arms. He'll be at the St. George town hall as we speak."

"What species are allied with him?"

"Zombie, Necromancer, Werehyena, Pixie, Siren, Maenad, Troll, Banshee, and I believe, the Simurgh. If you want to stop it, you need to move…fast."

"Rose!" Damon yelled.

"Yes, brother?" Damon's sister asked, appearing out of the shadows.

"Get Dominic healed up and show him to the docks. Make sure he leaves. I will contact you with further instructions."

"I understand."

"So what's the plan?" Emma asked as Damon and Emma walked furiously down the corridor to the main floor of the house.

"Klaus doesn't know you're alive. We have the element of surprise. He's absolutely terrified of you."

"So you're just going to dangle me in front of him and hope he halts his attack?" Emma asked. "That's not a good plan."

"That's why we have a back-up plan," said Damon pulling out his cellphone.

"Care to share?"

"Elijah, we have a bit of a situation. Klaus is going to make a move. Gather your family as well as Stefan and Titania. Also notify all the hellhounds, elves, harpies, werewolves, werecats, witches, goblins, and griffins in your area to prepare for battle." Silence. "No. Don't worry about that. I'll take care of them. Meet at the house. I have a surprise for you and your siblings." While Damon had busied himself with his call, Caroline appeared in front of him.

"Rose notified me of the situation. I came back from the mall as quick as I could. I notified all the creatures in our area that aren't loyal to Klaus of the impending battle. They're coming here as we speak."

Within the hour, Emma's family arrived and it had been a joyous reunion. Battle preparations had been made as they traveled to St. George parish. The city hall rested on a hilltop near the ocean. A red bird circled around the building and then flew back to Emma who was hiding along with her forces in the forest.

"Well, Phoenix, what do you have to report?"

"He's still inside, squabbling with many members of his army on how to take over the island. Now would be the most opportune moment to strike, your Majesty."

"Thank you, Phoenix. You know the rest of your orders, correct? You make sure no one leaves alive with your fire."

"As you command, your Majesty."

"Alright, everyone listen up! The vampires will storm the building first!" Damon yelled. "Once we have entered the premises, you will all surround the building. Hopefully, we will be able to settle this without force, but if not…well, you have your orders. Am I understood?"

"Yes, my King!" the army confirmed.

As Damon left with Emma and the vampires, Emma held his hand.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you're in control?" Emma whispered.

"You have now. Now go toward the back entrance. I'll take the front."

"As you wish, my King." Emma gave him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving. Inside city hall, Klaus was arguing with one of his necromancers on the best place to strike.

"With all due respect, Klaus, I think taking this route would be most—" Suddenly, the death wizard was interrupted by the sound of multiple doors slamming open. Damon had entered the room with Elijah and Alaric flanking.

"Now, who forgot to invite me to the party?" Damon smirked.

"You're early," Klaus answered. "I'm taking your crown, Damon."

"Hmm. Really? You think so? Over my undead body."

"Your love for Emma has made you weak, Damon. Your grief consumes you. Even now."

"Klaus, I have this place surrounded by my army. You best stand down. I gave you St. George Parish. There's no need for you to be a greedy little vampire."

"I am only doing as Emma wished. She told me in confidence that she wished for me to rule."

"Sister, wouldn't be stupid enough to give you power," Finn spat.

"Well, if you won't listen to reason, I guess I'm going to have to pull out the big guns." With those words, a large clatter was heard from the upstairs balcony. A body was then thrown off the balcony and landed on the table in the middle of the wound. It was a dark-haired pixie. She had been drained of blood.

"Adriana! What did you do, Damon? Who else is here?" Klaus demanded.

"You really shouldn't have pissed her off. She's in a bit of a mood after being locked up for ninety years," Damon explained. Swiftly, a black blur jumped over the balcony and landed gracefully on the table. When Emma came into focus, a shiver went up Klaus spine.

"Hello, brother. Long time, no see. I'm quite disappointed you're still keeping the same rotten company." Emma dipped her finger in a bit of blood that was left on Adriana's neck. She licked the blood away. "But I must admit this one was rather…delicious." In a flash, a banshee and necromancer attempted to attack Emma, but Emma's eyes glowed purple and they were pushed back into the wall with a purple psionic blast. "Really? We're going to play this game? I am the Queen! Just because I was recently incapacitated for ninety years, doesn't mean my power has diminished in the slightest! You all have greatly offended me with your treason!"

"You are supposed to be dead!" Klaus yelled.

"Well, I'm not. Cease with this foolish plan, little brother. You will not win."

"I shall take my chances."

"You always never did see reason. Well, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you shall get." With a burst of vampire speed, Emma grabbed Klaus by the throat and thrust him through a window. She jumped out the window after grabbing two swords that had been on display on the wall. When she landed on the ground, she threw one sword in front of Klaus. "Let's see if your skills with a blade have improved at all."

"You and your small army will not defeat me!" Klaus yelled as he guarded himself from Emma's attack.

"Small? I would say Damon's army is anything, but small." Emma whistled and the ground began to rumble. A giant surf of water engulfed the surrounding land as a monstrous creature emerged from the ocean. Klaus' eyes widened in surprise. "I have the almighty Kraken at my disposal! Do you know why you'll never take my throne, Klaus? You're too impulsive. Maybe if you had waited another century, but today is not the day for you to fight me!" And with a crushing blow, Emma knocked Klaus' sword out of his hands. "So, how would you like to die, brother? Beheading? Or would you like your heart ripped out of your chest?"

"You kill me and you'll never know what happened to Rose."

"What are you blabbering about?" Damon asked, approaching the two after taking out two maenads. "I just talked to Rose an hour ago."

"And thirty minutes ago, two werehyenas abducted your poor sister."

"Where is she, Klaus?"

"Not unless you give me your word that you won't kill me. I know you keep your word, Emma."

"You have my word that I won't kill you."

"They locked her in the Prison. Good luck getting her out."

"You bastard!" Damon yelled, thrusting a sword into Klaus' abdomen.

"Kraken, take this one!" Emma ordered.

"You said you wouldn't hurt me," Klaus screamed as the Kraken grabbed Klaus with his hand.

"I never said that. I said I wouldn't _kill_ you. When you killed our mother, I made a promise to myself. I promised I wouldn't kill you until I'd put you through Hell. The Kraken hasn't had a new toy in a while. He's going to chain you to the bottom of the sea. As a vampire, you can't drown so you may survive. Unless he tears your heart out. Have fun." And with that the Kraken dove down into the sea with Klaus, kicking and screaming.

"Klaus' army has surrendered and vowed to provide twice the tribute until I see fit to lower it. Any others who defied us were killed."

"Casualties?"

"Two. Vampires."

"We'll have to make sure they are placed in the Book of Elysium as brave warriors who fought against Klaus. We will need to replenish our numbers as well."

"What about my sister, Emma?" As dangerous and strong as Damon was, only two things were his weakness, Emma and his siblings.

"We'll get her out. I promise." And they did. They met every challenge that was thrown at them. They didn't let the dangers of their lives tear them apart and they continued to live throughout the ages of time as husband and wife, king and queen for all eternity.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
